Embodiments described herein relate generally to a mounting device, and more particularly, to a clip for mounting a vehicle body to a vehicle frame.
In trucks, buses and other vehicles, a frame having frame rails typically spans the length of the vehicle. A vehicle body is attached to the frame. The vehicle body is typically attached to the frame by welds between the vehicle body and the frame, or by attachment clips that are either bolted or welded to the frame and to the vehicle body. In conventional vehicle body to frame mounting, the clip is attached to the vehicle body and to the frame from inboard of the frame rails. Attaching the clip to the frame rails at a location inboard of the frame rails may be a difficult location for the manufacturer to access, and attachment of the clip inboard of the frame rails may also interfere with gas tanks, cross-members, rear axles, suspension components and other vehicle components.